When data such as text or the like is input to input fields (input forms) on a GUI (graphic user interface), an input form which is to receive an input is settled by selecting one of a plurality of input forms, and data is then input using a keyboard, or one of a plurality of candidates to be selected is selected using a pointing device such as a mouse or the like to make an input. Also, upon inputting data to such input form, a technique for inputting data by means of speech using a speech recognition technique has been proposed.
However, according to the above prior art, upon inputting data by speech to an input form, an input form which is to receive the data must be selected using a keyboard or mouse. Therefore, speech input and manual input operations must be combined, and the operability is not always good.